The Perfect Plan
by Greek Alien
Summary: Lately, Fawful's plans have not been working, so he decides to lay low for a while. But when 'the perfect plan' hits him, he has to try it out.
1. Chapter 0

_Hello! This is my first fanfic and it is about Fawful. Much of it is based on Selanp's fanfics and the Mario & Luigi RPGs. If you haven't read Selanp's work, you should, because it's very good and as I said, this fanfic is some-what based on it._

Chapter 0: A prelude

A beanish boy wearing a tattered gray disguise was watching over Toad Town in disgust. It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and all of the toads were happy and saying things like, "How do you do?", "Nice weather isn't it?", and, "Have a nice day!". "What has this day that has the resembling of niceness?" muttered the beanish boy, "I, Fawful, am not having the success, and the kingdom of mushroomness does not have the belonging to me!" _Toads of stupidness,_ he thought, _Fawful will have the ruining of your day and the making of you miserable!_ And with that, he walked toward Princess Peach's castle, made sure nobody was looking, and crawled through a secret passage way into the sewer.

Deeper in the sewer, Fawful entered his base, which fortunately blocked most of the smell. There he pressed some buttons on a complicated looking device. "The machine of weather-changingness is not having the perfectness, but it will have working for the plan I have planned." Soon, a small storm hung over Toad Town, and Fawful smiled as he watched toads run inside their houses to avoid getting wet.


	2. Chapter 1

_Beware! Spoilers! This chapter contains information about the end of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. If you don't want the ending spoiled, don't read this. Also, just so you don't get confused, the 'beanish child' in the beggining is not Fawful._

Chapter 1: A follower?

A young beanish child sat near a tree pondering. _Lord Fawful couldn't be dead, could he?_ he thought, h_e has to be alive! but... _At that point, the beanish child thought about the events that occured quite a while ago. He was near Fawful Theater, trading Fawful cards with a goomba, wondering how to get enough money to buy the new Fawful action figure, when they were all sucked out the castle by a dark force. They were encased in dark purple bubbles, continually spinning over Peach's castle. _Are there... two Bowsers?_ He thought, _No, I must be dizzy from all this spinning._ Finding he could see clearer what was going on if he rotated his head while the bubble moved in circles, he saw a dark bug-like thing similar to Fawful get swallowed by Bowser. He fainted at the sight, for he knew it was Fawful, his leader and commander. When he awoke, it was sunny and he was laying in the fields of Toad Town, and everyone said Fawful was dead. He refused to believe it, but after waht he saw, he couldn't be sure.

A long time had passed since then, and he accepted the fact that his lord was dead. He got up and started to walk toward a shop for some food, when all of the sudden it started pouring down rain. "That's odd," he said aloud, "It was just sunny..." Having no shelter except the tree, he began to walk toward it, but remembering that during a storm lightning strikes trees often, he decided against it. Having no place to go, he walked around in the rain searching for shelter.

"That is having rightness! Be running from the storm of fury that Fawful had the creating of!" Hearing this, the tiny bean turned around and saw someone shouting at the few toads that remained scurrying outside. "It...can't be..." the small bean breathed. He walked slowly toward this figure, who was currently laughing at the toads getting wet.

"A-are you... F-Fawful?" The figure turned, revealing a pair of swirly glasses. The young bean didn't need any more evidence than this. "L-lord Fawful! I am at your service." he stammered. "Lord? I have not been having called that since... have waiting! Is this having trapness? Are you having the helping of the beanish kingdoms guards who I hate?" The young bean puased momentarily, trying to decipher what Fawful said as most people did. "N-no! I have been searching for you because I am still your loyal servant, even if Peach is the current leader of the mushroom kingdom!" _He must still be having the brainwashedness!_ thought Fawful, _he will have much handiness._ "Have the following of Fawful!" Fawful said as he walked toward Peach's castle. The young bean followed.


	3. Chapter 2

_This Chapter mentions some stuff from from Selanp's fanfics, like the 'biffles' necklace. If you have not read some of her fanfics yet, parts of this might not make sense. Also, I couldn't think of a name for the little bean so I called him 'Pinto.' Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm kind of busy and I'd like to post often, so I figured small chapters would be best.  
_

Chapter 2: An unexpected guest

"You live the sewer?" the small bean asked. "I say to you yes," answered Fawful "I have living in the sewers of smelliness." The small bean couldn't believe it, "The sewers are not fit for someone as amazing as you to live, lord Fawful!" he exlaimed. "Have the quietness! The ones who have the inhabitance above will have the hearing of you," Fawful said, "but Fawful does have the agreeingness." Upon entering a very beanishly decorated room, Fawful finally asked, "what is your name being?" The small bean replied, "my name? it's-" "FAWFIE! I'm disappointed in you."

"Look at what _I_ found." said a green-skinned rather squarish girl holding a necklace which read 'BEST FRIENDS.' "This time is not having bestness, Mimi," said Fawful, glaring. "I was looking for for you when I found this," Mimi said, holding out the necklace, "you weren't wearing the necklace I gave you." The bean who still hadn't given his name just watched with confusion. "The disguise which I have the wearing of is not having pockets." Fawful explained. "If you wore a friendship necklace people might think you were nice! It would make the perfect disguise." Mimi said. Fawful groaned, annoyed. "I am not having time for this! Fawful has things of more importance to do than worry about the necklace of 'biffles!" Mimi, with a 'hmph,' said "fine. I'll leave you to mess with your machines." When she was no longer visible through the the tunnel, Fawful heard her shout, "but don't think this is over!"

"Ummm..." said the small bean trying to break the tension, although Mimi was already gone, "as I was saying my name is Pinto, but you can call me whatever you want, lord Fawful. Hey, is Midbus still with you?" Fawful, no longer annoyed, replied, "Midbus? He is still having the following of Fawful. He just has too much bigness for the sewers. He has the staying at another base of Fawful's in the village of moles." After decoding the Fawful-speak, Pinto asked, "so, what's your plan this time, lord Fawful?" Fawful frowned and said, "the plans that have had belonging to Fawful have not been having the workingness. Fawful will be having the 'laying low' so Fawful will have time to have the planning of a plan perfectness even the brothers of Red and Green could not have the stopping of!" _'Red' and 'Green?' _thought Pinto. "You mean Mario and Lui-" "DO NOT HAVE THE SPEAKING OF THIER NAMES!" Fawful shouted. "FURY! SO MUCH FURY!" Pinto decided it would be best to leave now. "Umm... I'm gonna spy on somebody or something... bye!" Pinto left, leaving Fawful to shout about his failures caused by Mario and Luigi to noone. "...Then my ship had the overheat and they had the jumping on the thing which is my head! I had the shooting of the lasers at them, but they had the avoiding!" Fawful exclaimed.

_Well, I suppose if I don't come back with a report on what I spied, lord Fawful will be mad,_ thought Pinto, _why couldn't I think of a better excuse? Ughh. _"Well I guess I better get to work," Pinto said aloud, "but... who would Fawful want me to spy on?" Remembering Fawful shout about Mario and Luigi, he decided he should spy on them. _I guess I'll say I'm a tourist from Beanbean or something..._ Pinto thought, _or should I not reveal my presence and listen stealthily? _Pinto contemplated what he should do in Toad Town, because the stench of the sewer was overwhelming. Soon, he began to walk toward Peach's castle.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for posting this chapter kinda late (if anyone is even reading this yet), I've been quite busy with homework and all. Anyway, on with the story!_

Chapter 3: Spying

Having arrived at Peach's Castle, Pinto was surprised that it didn't have guards like Beanbean Castle did. _This will be easier than I thought,_ Pinto thought with a smile, _now I just need to stick to my plan._ Pinto's plan was basically: a) tell anyone who asked that he was a tourist and b) listen to various conversations around the castle. So on Pinto walked, right through the gates, thinking perhaps it was _too_ easy. But that thought went away as soon as he saw that almost everyone was still helping rebuild the castle._ Huh,_ thought Pinto, _it looked fine on the outside._ Most the toads were too busy to notice him, but the ones who did simply shrugged and went back to work. "I wonder if it's a good idea for the princess to go to Sarasaland while the castle is still being rebuilt..." said a working toad. "Maybe, but what's the worst that could happen? I mean, Bowser's still rebuilding his castle and apparently the Fawful guy is dead. Who would attack us now?" replied another. The first one thought and said, "true, but Mario is gonna be her bodyguard, so he won't be here." The second one contemplated this and, with a shrug, replied, "let's hope we can count on Luigi."

_I have to find out if this is true, _Pinto thought, _they might know I'm working for Fawful, and if so, this could be a trap. _After asking for directions, he headed up to Princess Peach's room (apparently most tourists wanted to meet the princess, so this question was not regarded suspiciously). Pinto checked to make sure noone was looking, and put his ear to the door. Toadsworth's voice was heard first. "But princess, must we leave the castle unguarded? What is the point in leaving, anyway?" The princess's voice was next. "Don't worry, Toadsworth, Luigi will protect the castle. But Daisy said she had to meet with me for some reason before, and our leaving was postponed due to my kidnapping." _With how many times she's been kidnapped, she must be late for everything, _thought Pinto. Toadsworth sighed, realizing he couldn't argue with the princess, and gave in. "We will leave in a week." _well I guess it's true then... I should report to Fawful before anyone sees me, _Pinto thought._  
_

When Pinto finally entered Fawful's lair (he got lost in the sewers), Fawful seemed to be over with his rant about Mario and Luigi, and was working on the blueprints for a complicated machine. The only thing Pinto could make out was 'cloaking device.' "Fawful? I have news." Pinto said. The next thing he knew, a laser gun was pointed at his head and he faced the glaring face of Fawful. Fawful, recognizing Pinto's face, relaxed and said, "oh. It has being you. What is this 'news' having being of?" Pinto, still somewhat shocked at having a laser gun pointed at his head, reported, "Mar- I mean, uh, 'the brother of Red,' and the princess are going to Sarasaland to see Daisy in about a week." Fawful grinned, grabbed the blueprints, and ran into a nearby room. He reappeared, said, "way of the by, work of goodness!" and ducked behind a door. Pinto was about to ask what he was doing when a black gloved hand came out from behind the door and put a post-it on the door which read: 'DO NOT HAVE THE DISTURBINGNESS!' Pinto sighed and left for Toad Town to get something to eat, hoping someplace sold food for under seven coins, which was how much he had.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plan

Pinto had been waiting for Fawful to come out of the room for 4 days now. He had scrounged up some coins found on the ground in various places and used the money for food, so he wasn't hungry, but still it was kind of boring to watch a door for hours. _He's gotta come out sometime,_ Thought Pinto, _and I'm not sure if he'll want me missing when he comes out. _So on Pinto sat for hours (until he got hungry and left to get food), waiting for Fawful. Bored out of his mind, Pinto even managed to beat himself at tic-tac-toe (using beans as X's and spare coins as O's) on the 47th try. Finally, Pinto decided to risk knocking. A laser missed his head by mere inches. Pinto didn't knock again.

_When is Fawful coming out! _thought Pinto, for he feared if Fawful heard him he might use a more _accurate_ laser. Three hours later, Fawful emerged, wearing his familiar grin. "I have planning!" he exclaimed, "soon, Fawful will have the ruling of three kingdoms, and then the world will fear Fawful before it has the belonging to Fawful also!" Pinto, ecstatic to actually be _doing_ something, asked, "what's the plan, lord Fawful?" Fawful's grin grew (this was the response he wanted, he loved to brag about the cleverness of his plans). "Fawful will first be having the kingdom of beanishness, then the kingdom of mushroomness, then the kingdom of. . . sarasaness? Anywaying, the plan of Fawful's has much greatness! When the brother of red has the leavingness, we will have the sneaking into the beanish kingdom." Fawful paused and then asked, "do have the rembering of the one who has the ruling of the kingdom of beanishness?" Pinto, caught unawares, stuttered, "Q-Queen Bean?" "You have correctness! If something had the _happening_ to her, who would have the in-chargeness?" Pinto saw where this was going. "Lady Lima," he answered. "Correctness again! If something had the _happeningness_ to her also, who would then be having the managingness of the kingdom?" Pinto thought for a second. "...her assistant? What's-his-name? Pea! That's it!" "I say to you yes! It would have the being of Pea! Fawful will have the coming of back."

Fawful walked into a storage room and left Pinto alone for a few minutes. _What could he be doing...? _thought Pinto. Fawful emerged holding a mostly yellow outfit (it had white and blue in some places). "That's-" "an outfit that once had the belonging to Pea! Cackletta and Fawful had the stealing of it for the purpose of a disguise! You have more looking like Pea than Fawful does, so you will have the playing of the part of Pea." Pinto realized what this meant. "So, in short we're gonna kidnap Queen Bean, Lady Lima, and Pea, put me in Pea's place, and then the Beanbean Kingdom will belong to us?" Fawful shook his head. "That is only being the beggining! But now, we must be having the preparing. Fawful will have more explaining later." Soon, Pinto was in Toad Town collecting supplies, tools, and information.


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay (again)! I'm still kind of busy, but I found some time to write this. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Flying over Beanbean

A small, flying, ship-looking object flew toward southern Mushroom Kingdom."Ummm... lord Fawful?" Fawful pressed a button marked 'auto-pilot' and turned around. "What are you wanting?" Fawful asked. "Well, a couple things, really..." said Pinto_._ Fawful sighed. "Yessing? And what would these be being?" Fawful replied. "Well, first off, what are we going to do about Queen Bean, Lady Lima, and Pea?" Pinto asked. "That is having simpleness. We will be having the kidnapping of them," Fawful said casually. "K-kidnapping?" asked Pinto, shocked, "how are we going to kidnap them?" Fawful laughed and pulled out two laser-gun looking devices, one with a dial. "We will be having the kidnappingness with these!" Fawful said_, _"with a ray of invisibleness and a ray of shrinkingness! We will have the making of ourselves invisible, then we will be shrinking the ones who we will also be having the kidnapping of! Then we have the picking of them up and the putting of them in our pockets and having the escape! I have genius!"

"O-okay... but when I disguise myself as Pea, what'll I do?" asked Pinto, "I can't just say 'surrender to Fawful!' or anything." Fawful replied, "you will first be having the actingness of one who is being scared, for if you really were being Pea, then you would be having the scaredness at your masters' dissapearingness. It is while this is having happeningness that I will also have the kidnapping of a guard. I will be hiding him in the town of little funginess, where other guards will have the finding of him. It is then when you will be saying that the toads had been the ones who had the kidnapping of the others. You will also be saying that this is having the most likeliness of the kingdom of mushroomness's orders, and then, after having the declaringness of the kingdom of mushroomness being an enemy, you will be telling the inhabitants that the beanish kingdom is going to be having an attack on the kingdom of mushroomness."

". . .Wow." was all that Pinto could say. "But that is not being all!" Fawful said, "While the events that I have mentioned are having the taking of placeness, I will be having the planting of plants of piranhaness in the airport that has belonging to the kingdom of mushroomness as Cackletta and I once had the doing of to the airport that has the belonging to the beanish kingdom. If the plants of piranhaness are having the being of plantedness in the kingdom of mushroomness's airport, they will not be having a choice but to land at the airport of the beanish kingdom. It is being then that you will be giving the orders to be taking the ones that will be inside the airplane captive. Peach will most likely be having the protest that she was simply having the visiting of Daisy, where you can then say that the land of... sarasaness... is also having the involvement in the conspiracy, so they will also have the declaredness of being an enemy."

"So, after all this happens, the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland will both be against the Beanbean Kingdom? How are we going to take over both at the same time?" Pinto asked. "Firsting, we will have the overtaking of the land of sarasaness, for Daisy will most likely be having the doing of something rash," Fawful replied, "while their guard is being down, we will be having the attackingness. By the timing we will be having the overcomingness of the land of sarasaness, the Bowser who I hate will mostly liking be having the realization that he could be having the conqueredness of the kingdom of mushroomness while the one who is Peach is having the capturedness."

Pinto thought for a moment. "Wait," he said, "if we want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, why would we let Bowser take control?" Fawful laughed and replied, "beacuse the Bowser who I hate will be having much easiness to beat when he is being inches of oneness tall!" Fawful twirled the shrink-ray he had. "That makes sense," said Pinto, "but-" "Enough talkingness!" Fawful shouted, "we are having the enteringness of the beanish kingdom...now!" Fawful wore a very familiar grin as he thought about what he would soon do.


End file.
